Car Haen
"You call 300 Benchmasters a force to be recon with, I call them Breakfast" ~ Car Haen, after his encounter with the Rijak Aak Clan's Guard. Major Acomplishments: Car Haen, Birth Name:"Carilius Heraterus Vadumas Hafagaran", Is a legend amongs the Benchmasters. He lived aproximatley 3000 Years ago, during the Age of Redemption. He is known for his agressive, yet brilliant military tactics, which led to him never loosing a battle. Legend has it, that if his army was defeated, he would go out on his own and defeat the opposing force by hand. He was unknown in the Rau Vadum clan until his greatest victory at the time, the Battle of Yat Kun. Yet this battle only overshadowed his greatest victory, which is barely remembered today. It was the final blow against the Rajik Aak Clan, where only he and a handfull of elite soliders, escorted Artus Vadum into the Fortress of the Rajik family. All beligerents, even Artus took part in this battle, however the main fighting was done by Car himself. As the Fortress was situated on a cliff, the only way up was a narrow path on the cliffside. Jirak Rijak Positioned his forces cleverly along the path, they would have easily been able to stop an army or even an elite army, but no, they had the missfortune of facing Car Haen, who threw them of the cliff. Since his armor was impenetrable to any kind of sword or arrow and his head was too far out of reach for the common warrior, there was nothing they could do against him. Some even surrenderd, accepting the worst humiliation possible within the Benchmaster culture. As they continiued into the castle, Car Haen Ripped open the 6 Ton Stone doors and cleansed the castle of any life. In the end it was only Jirak Remaning. Car moved towards him, lifted him up and squished his skull, before throwing him of the cliff aswell. Peace was finally restored, no more power could threaten the Rau Vadum clan for the forseable future. Personality: Even though he might seem cruel in the first place, diary entries of his close friend, Ungusario Adara Vadumas Veltaan discribed him as a genle giant, he liked company and was a very humerous person, he helped the elderly and poor on a regular basis. He even proposed a system of social security, which was rejected unfortinautly. Due to his size, his brain capacity was also increased, especially in his senior years, where he re invented medicine, and had a basic idea for a steam engine he called:"Vappublub". Passing: He Passed away, during the flood of monsters, but not because of it. Fortunatley for him he lived on one of the tallest mountains on 500Kg, which is also responsible for the reason that we know so much about him and the age of Redemption. It turns out that on that mountain, there was an Academy for the wisest of Benchmasters at the time, High Hoertgar, which exists to this day. It is still preserved as it was after the flood. His passing was unfortunatley in vein, he lost his family and friends, who lived in the city below the mountain to the flood. Thus he took his unusually long life, by jumping from the mountain into the water. His death was mourned by the survivors in the Academy, which ultimatly led to them taking their lives aswell out of respect, ending any chance of a scientific revolution within the Benchmaster race. " May your passing be never forgotten, rest in the Sun, my brother, my father, Carilius Heraterus Vadumas Hafagaran, i wish you the greatest afterlife in the arena, may you return to your family, they are happy to see you again, i will likewise join you in the arena, together we will live our glorious new lives in the Sun, I shall meet you there" ~ '''Ungusario Adara Vadumas Veltaan'''